


Abracadabra

by LeCheesie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1980s Club Night, M/M, Smut, Songfic, Yuri is a minx, Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCheesie/pseuds/LeCheesie
Summary: I feel the magic in your caressI feel magic when I touch your dressSilk and satin, leather and laceBlack panties with an angel's faceIt's 80s night at the club Otabek DJs at. Yuri tempts him the entire night, Otabek gives him what he deserves.





	Abracadabra

Green eyes boring through him across the dance floor, blonde hair fluffed up with way too much hairspray. Otabek's eyes snapped up from his booth, locking onto the minx who was staring him down. Yuri, _his Yuri_ , sinfully shaking his hips and fluffing his hair out with his arms. It was hot in the club already, and the blonde was making it that much more unbearable.

Yuri's tongue slid across his lip, a hand caught in his hair. His other hand pointed at Otabek, his finger curling in a silent _come here_. Otabek nearly dropped his headphones, setting the next few songs to autoplay while he was away. He nearly tripped over his own feet as he climbed out of the DJ booth.

 _I heat up, I can't cool down_  
_You got me spinning_  
 _'Round and 'round_  
 _'Round and 'round and 'round it goes_  
 _Where it stops nobody knows_

He brushed past groups of women scantily clad, smelling like hairspray and alcohol. He felt fingers tugging at his shirt, but he brushed them off. He needed to find Yuri before Yuri found someone else. He found the blonde, denim skirt too short, crop top too small, jacket hanging around his elbows. His hair was a mess, and there were hands all over him. Tugging at his clothing, touching his hair. Otabek stepped in, latching onto Yuri with strong fingers as he tugged him from the crowd.

"Your skirt is too short," Otabek said, eyeballing the skirt that was just barely covering the tops of Yuri's thighs. The blonde shrugged, huffing to blow some stray hair from his face. "Your shirt is too small," Otabek continued, his fingers hooking in the small strip of fabric to pull it from Yuri's skin with a snap. "And your tights are ripped." Otabek finished, his fingers dipping under Yuri's skirt to touch the torn fabric.

Yuri leaned in, lips just barely brushing against the shell of Otabek's ear. "It's 80's night, Beka." His breath sent a shiver down Otabek's spine, tickling him down to his bones. Yuri's lithe fingers gripped Otabek's hand, pushing it up under the small strip of fabric that could hardly be called a shirt. Otabek's fingers felt the barbell of his piercing, breath hitching in his throat. Yuri was toying with him, his laughter tickling his ears. Otabek pulled his hand away, his fingers hooking in the waistband of Yuri's skirt.

 _Every time you call my name_  
_I heat up like a burning flame_  
 _Burning flame full of desire_  
 _Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher_

He said nothing, dragging the blonde behind him, dragging him back to his DJ booth without a word. Yuri was used to this, playing with Otabek while he was working. Sometimes the Kazakh would fight it, his eyes trying their hardest not to focus on the temptress in the middle of the dance floor. Other times, he'd snatch the blonde and drag him to his booth, forcing him down to his knees. Those plush lips were a sin, shining in the flashing multi colored lights.

Yuri's grin spread across his face, knowing that when he got dragged with Otabek he had _won_. Otabek shoved him into his booth, Yuri nearly losing his balance and falling back onto his equipment. Otabek's lips were on him, sucking the lip gloss from his lips, tonguing the inside of his mouth with fervor. Yuri tasted like vodka and the strawberry from his lip gloss, and Otabek couldn't get enough of it. Yuri mewled into his mouth, his fingers gripping Otabek's shirt. Otabek broke their kiss, a string of saliva breaking between them before he pushed Yuri down to the ground in front of him.

Yuri unbuttoned his jeans as fast as his fingers could work, pulling Otabek's erection from its confinement. His mouth watered, staring up at the Kazakh who was looking down at him with lust in his eyes. Yuri sucked him dry, all tongue and spit, eyes watering when Otabek gripped his hair and fucked into his face. He swallowed it all, licking his lips with a sheepish grin. He'd gotten what he wanted, he _always_ got what he wanted when he teased Otabek just right.

Otabek leaned down, tickling Yuri's ear with his lips. "Come home with me later, we're not finished," He whispered, Yuri shivering in response. Yuri shot him another look as he pulled his lip gloss from his jacket pocket, standing up. He applied a fresh coat of lip gloss, smacking his lips with purpose before he left the booth.

Yuri spent the rest of the night tempting Otabek from the middle of the dance floor. He drank too much, he had too many hands grabbing at him, but Otabek didn't care. His eyes fixated on the blonde, drinking in the view as he finished his set. He wasn't going to play nice tonight, not with the way Yuri was shooting him his _fuck me_ look.

He was spun too tight by the time he finished working, too turned on to think. Relief washed over him when he climbed on his bike, the blonde gripping onto him tightly. The wind in his face soothed him, cooled the sweat dripping from his brow. It was hot, he was hot, Yuri had set him off, working him like a fiddle the entire night. The blonde knew it too, he knew he was a minx, good at getting whatever he wanted from Otabek with a flash of his teeth.

_You make me hot, you make me sigh_   
_You make me laugh, you make me cry_   
_Keep me burning for your love_   
_With the touch of a velvet glove_

They barely made it in the door before Otabek slammed Yuri into the wall. The air rushed from Yuri's lungs, his fingers grabbing at Otabek's shirt to keep from falling. Otabek's lips were on him, hot and needy. Pulling at his skin, his tongue dipping out to lick the sweat and sparkles from Yuri's neck. The blonde was mewling, rutting his hips against Otabek, but the Kazakh was relentless. Yuri had teased him all night, and now he was going to get a taste of his own medicine.

He tore Yuri apart slowly, pushing the blonde onto the bed before he crawled over him. His hands snaked up his skirt, _tsking_ at Yuri when he noticed he wasn't wearing any panties. He didn't take off Yuri's tights, he ripped them even more, fingers sinking into Yuri's tight heat with no remorse and only a little lube.

_I feel the magic in your caress_   
_I feel magic when I touch your dress_   
_Silk and satin, leather and lace_   
_Black panties with an angel's face_

Yuri was nearly crying under him, shouting his name to try and force Otabek into taking pity on him. He didn't, his hand wrapping around Yuri's thin wrists to push them into the mattress. He wasn't allowed to touch, he was only allowed to feel. Otabek fingered Yuri roughly, fingers just barely brushing against his prostate. Yuri was keening, wriggling and trying to pull his hands from Otabek's grasp.

Otabek just stared down at him, his fingers tearing the blonde apart with skilled movements, knowing when to touch him how he wanted and when to stop. Yuri's member was leaking, he was nearly crying, his makeup streaking down his face as he chewed on his lip. Those emerald orbs pierced into Otabek's brown, and he felt his heart seize. He gave up on teasing the blonde, pulling his fingers from him.

He lifted the tiny bit of fabric from Yuri's chest, his lips enveloping one of his nipples, his tongue prodding the piercing as Yuri cried, his hands still trapped against the mattress. Otabek knew he wanted to touch, wanted to pull the Kazakh's hair and scratch down his back with his nails.

"Beka, please," Yuri rasped, and Otabek complied. He let go of Yuri's hands, those thin fingers tangling in his hair. His kitten always got what he wanted, he _knew_ how to get what he wanted. Otabek hiked Yuri's skirt up, relishing in the sight of his length dripping from the tear in his tights. Otabek licked his lips and undid his jeans, and then he was sinking into Yuri with ease. Yuri was crying, having been denied his release for too long. Long legs wrapped around the Kazakh's waist, one hand tugging at his hair, the other ripping angry streaks down his back.

_I see magic in your eyes_   
_I hear the magic in your sighs_   
_Just when I think I'm gonna get away_   
_I hear those words that you always say_

Otabek wasn't gentle, not tonight. He was rough and punishing, his fingers gripping Yuri's thighs bruisingly. Yuri's mewling was nearly drowning out the sound of their skin slapping together, and the headboard slamming against the wall as he pounded into Yuri relentlessly. It was enough for the neighbors to start banging on the wall, but Otabek ignored them. He didn't care tonight, he was giving his minx what he wanted, what he _needed_.

Yuri was screaming his name, his hips bucking up against Otabek, wanting more. He was so close, and Otabek's fingers wrapping around his length made his eyes nearly roll back in his head.

 _Every time you call my name_  
 _I heat up like a burning flame_  
 _Burning flame full of desire_  
 _Kiss_ me _baby, let the fire get higher_

"Cum for me, Yura," Otabek whispered, pressing against the place inside Yuri that turned his vision white. And Yuri did, he came, his body quivering as Otabek watched him fall apart. Tears streaking his face with the black from his makeup, his hair knotted around his head with far too much hairspray. Otabek came with a growl, fingers still gripping onto Yuri's creamy thighs.

Otabek hovered over him, hovered over his _precious Yura_ , his fingers wiping at the marks down his cheeks. And then he was licking down Yuri's stomach, lapping at the cum that pooled in the dips of his muscles. Yuri was sighing with pleasure, his fingers absently pulling through Otabek's hair.

His Yura, his beautiful, tempting Yura.

_I heat up, I can't cool down_   
_My situation goes 'round and 'round_   
_I heat up, I can't cool down_   
_My situation goes 'round and 'round_   
_I heat up, I can't cool down_   
_My situation goes 'round and 'round_

**Author's Note:**

> AS ALWAYS:  
> [Here's the song!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKCV8gzSlYw)
> 
> I LOVE this song. This was SUPER fun to write!


End file.
